The Price You pay
by Hannio
Summary: Trunks gets suspended from school for something he didn't do so it couldn't get any worse could it? it could when Bulma's involved - Kawaii little fic - Chapter 3 is now up so please review it
1. Suspended again

The price you pay

By Hannio

Chapter one

Suspended Again

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Trunks or Bulma or Goten or ChiChi( DUH you knew that already) but I own Zane (He'll come in slightly later ) Cole and Jenna and the teachers_

AUTHOR NOTE: _It was gonna be a one parter, because I didn't know whether I could do it in chapter form, then I thought I could basically if I summarise it quickly. Trunks got suspended from school for a week and needless to say Bulma's not too happy about it, then she decided that maybe it wouldn't be too bad, she'd make Trunks do work etc and that the story plot in basic basic form. Anyway, enjoy chapter 1._

"Can I go home now?" Trunks Briefs asked dangling his legs over the side of his chair. He was in trouble again and he didn't think his Mum would be happy with the fact that she had to come and get him from the school because he was suspended again.

"Wait till your Mother gets here Trunks, once I have a slight word with her about your behaviour then you can leave" Trunks sighed and looked at a spot on the wall as he waited. It wasn't fair it wasn't even his fault this time. Goten had been the one who got them in trouble in the first place. Trunks had actually been doing his work. It was science and he enjoyed it, probably because he always watched his Granddad when he was younger potting around in his lab. Goten had done something causing the experiment they were working on to explode and what it touched it had eaten away. Trunks had taken the blame after seeing Goten's scared face; he was probably thinking about what his mother was going to say to him. So when questioned he had said he did it. Mr Jenkins had taken it as him being cheeky and had sent him to Miss James, the head and so he was in the position he was now. He turned back to the teacher

"I really don't think this is fair" he stated his eyes narrowing slightly "It was an accident" Miss James looked up and frowned

"It didn't sound that way from what I got told" she said in reply

"But you weren't there so how would you know?" he questioned. She sighed angrily

"Trunks would you like me to add to your mother or father that you are rude to staff as well?" Trunks shook his head "Good then kindly be quiet" Trunks slumped in his chair in ill grace and looked round a frown firmly on his face as he crossed his arms. It just wasn't fair. His eyes suddenly widened and he sat up straighter. What if his father did come to get him? If his Mum would be mad, his Dad would be furious at his training being interrupted. He swallowed; he was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea to cover for Goten after all. There was the sound of a person walking down the corridor and from the sound of the heels, it was a woman. There was a knock on the door and Miss James called out "Come in", there was a slight pause then the door opened revealing his Mum. He swallowed trying to make himself as he could in his chair. She did not look happy. Miss James stood up and held her hand out "Hello Mrs Briefs please sit down" Bulma nodded as she spoke

"Hello Miss James" she commented "I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances" she sat down and placed the two baby carriers down beside her that held his twin brother and sister.

""I'm afraid Trunks was involved in an incident in Science" Bulma glanced at him a hint of worry in the gaze

"What happened?" she asked. Miss James glanced at the lady in front of her and nodded going onto explain the situation. At the end Bulma sat silently for a second then turned and gave Trunks a puzzled look before turning back "I see, how long is he suspended this time?" she questioned. Miss James looked thoughtful then spoke

"A week" Bulma's eyes widened

"A week for that?" Miss James nodded

"It's just not that I think it will also do Trunks some good to get away from his friend Goten for a while then he would hopefully calm down slightly" Bulma nodded

"Okay. I'll see to that" then she stood up and shook her hand again then spoke to Trunks "Come on let's get you home. You can hold Jenna, be careful not to jog her I've just gotten her off to sleep. I'll take Cole he's more difficult then her" Trunks nodded and picked up the baby carrier that held the slight weight of his sister. They walked out of the room and out of the school in silence. It took them a few minutes to get the twins sorted and then they were ready. They both climbed into the car and were off in a matter of seconds. Still in complete silence

"Mum" Trunks said finally Bulma looked at him

"Yes what is it?" she asked her voice slightly chilly sounding

"Are you mad with me?" Bulma thought for a second then shook her head

"No not really" she replied slowly "To be honest Trunks I'm more disappointed in your behaviour than anything else" Trunks gave a sigh, he was seriously regretting it now

"I'm... I'm sorry" he said lowly, Bulma gave a slight smile not taking her eyes off the road. He was like his father in many way, including his hatred of saying sorry to anyone because it proved he was wrong. That's what proved to her he really was and she felt her anger melt away slightly.

"I know so let's just forget about it, so far only the two of us know so we should be fine" she pulled into their driveway and stopped the car and sat there for a minute before turning to look at him a small smile on her face "It's your turn to tell me something Trunks" she said, Trunks stopped in the process of getting out and looked surprised

"What is it?" he queried, she smiled

"Why did you take the blame for Goten?" Trunks's deep blue eyes widened to their fullest extent before he realised and stopped it

"I don't know what your talking about" he replied, she shook her head

"Trunks I'm your mother I know everything about you and I know you have done that experiment hundred of times. I taught you it, your Granddad taught you it, hell even your brother Zane taught you it so I doubt you'd make such an error in judging the quantity and time needed to do it, Goten on the otherhand..." she let the sentence trailed off and stared at his amazed look "Close your mouth Trunks" she commented and he did it with a resounding clap. She got out, picked Cole's carrier up, and left Jenna to Trunks. She opened the door and entered, walking into the living room and stopped glancing round her. Once Trunks had walked in and placed Jenna down she turned and looked at him crossing her arms. He took a look at the smirk on her face and sighed, Bulma flipped her Aqua hair over her shoulder "Lets talk about rules shall we" 

__

There you go I hope you like it. Please Review no flames though I can't be bothered with those negative comments, anything else however well that's fine by me. I'll get Chapter 2 up ASAP. By the way, if you can think of a better title let me know thanks.


	2. Shall we go over the rules then?

The Price You Pay

By

Hannio

Chapter 2

Shall we go over the rules then?

DISCLAIMER = _I do not own Bulma or Trunks, Goten or ChiChi they belong to the creator of the series which for the record isn't me._

AUTHOR NOTE = _Hello, remember me ( Waves happily at everyone ) no? oh well I don't blame you I mean I absolutely suck at updating but I plan to change all that yes I do. It's only because I just moved to uni and it's taken 4 months to finally get settled in. Anyway that's enough of excuses I hope you enjoy it_

            "What rules" Trunks looked up from placing his brother on the floor, his face a mixture of surprise and resignation, his blue eyes dropped from her face on their own accord. He had lived with his mother for 12 years now so he should of recognized the signs earlier when they were in the car, after all she only wore that smirk when she was about to make someone's life a living hell, normally his father's.

            Bulma watched all the expression filter over his face with a slight smile, it was always so clear to see when he was pissed off, happy, confused, sad, so it was especially clear to see the fact that right now he was veering between anger and confusion. A thoughtful frown clouding her features, she had always tried to be strict with 'Trunks and yet she had always ended up being far too lenient on him then she should have been. She knew why he was her eldest, even thought here was only a two year gap between himself and Zane it was still a gap and still was big enough for her to spoil him.

            "Sit down next to me Trunks, staring at the wall isn't going to solve anything" Trunks went red as he shot his mum a look but she was dropping her body onto the sofa so the look went unnoticed, he followed slowly and sat down next to her staring straight ahead he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about what she was going to say. "I can understand why you did what you did today, taking the blame for Goten" she began, Trunks dropped his gaze from the wall to his hands, here it came the same old lecture he was used to hearing. He hoped she would hurry up, school would be over shortly and he wanted to get over to Goten's to tell him what happened "So we'll forget About the whole thing" Trunks head snapped up in confusion and he frowned turning to look her, did she did she say what he thought she did. Bulma nodded he head seeing the questions in his eyes. "Yep Trunks you heard me right in said forget it" Trunks felt his stomach begin to the cramp as the feeling of uneasiness escalated; this wasn't how the speech went.

            "Mum" he ventured finally "Are you serious" she nodded

            "I am, you did what you did to keep your friend out of trouble, I used to do the same thing when I was your age, normally because I was the one to get them in trouble in the first place, if I tell you off  and punished you that would make me a hypocrite " he nodded his head even though he didn't exactly know what a hypocrite was.

            "Ok then" he said slowly as the silence continued, she obviously expected him to say something

            "However I've been noticing your attitude recently Trunks and I'm not impressed I've sent he things you do to people and for that I will punish you to try and stop what you're becoming" Trunks temper got the best of him at this speech whether  she was his mother or that no one spoke to a prince of the Saiyans like that

"What do you mean what ii become" he demanded angrily " I'm the same as I've always been" his normally light complexion turned red, Bulma turned calmly on her seat to look him straight into his face as he raged silently to himself, keeping a firm grasp on her own quick temper

            "First and foremost do not raise your voice at me like that again" she said coldly then she continued "Tell me Trunks how many times have you been suspended now? I personally believe this is the 3rd time you've been sent home since you gone there and you are only 12, at first I placed it down to being restless but now in don't think it's that. I've obviously gone wrong somewhere and I need to sort it out now when you're still young enough to learn. You've had too much freedom but it isn't going to continue anymore"

            "I am just restless that's all those lessons are so boring and all there's no need to punish me just because I'm smarter than they are" he said defensively 

            "That's the kind of attitude I mean, no my mind is made up I've made up some rules that you're to follow

            "You mentioned these before but what rules are they?" he said his curiosity getting the best of his anger for a short while

            "Firstly any piece of homework you have must be done before anything else meaning no TV, Computer, Phone anything until it's done"

            "What" he got out horrified

            "Secondly" she said going on as if no words had left his lips "You are going to get more tidy even if it kills you, You're to clean everything up after yourself, not later as in the minute you do it and you'll clean that pigsty you call a room up, if you don't do it, you don't go out, end of story, there will be no bargaining out of it either"

            "But Mum…"

            "Thirdly you can train for only 2 hours a night, you can do less if you want but no more than that, if I see you being rude to people as well you'll be grounded and if need be smack have I made myself clear to you Trunks" Trunks sat speechless, he couldn't believe that it was his Mum speaking to him, it could of almost been ChiChi from the tone and severity of the words, in fact if the woman hadn't of had teal coloured hair and eyes the same as his then he would of sworn that it was her "I think that's it for the rules at the moment"

            "Why in the hell are you doing this to me mum, I mean two hours a night training isn't enough and to ground me" his voice trailed off his face turning pale, it had never been as bad a punishment as this before, he cursed Goten in his mind for doing this, if only he had gotten the experiment right none of this would of happened

            "I'm treating you the exact way a mother treats her son, take ChiChi for example and how well behaved Goten is, you'll soon get used to it then it will become like a second nature to you. That reminds me now since you're 12 you can start helping with your brothers and sisters, not so much Zane since at 10 he can take care of himself but you can help me with Cole and Jenna, starting today" Trunks snapped out of his depressed mood as anger swept through him at the mention of his siblings

            "I suppose these rules apply to Zane as well" he snapped at her, Bulma gave him a cool appraising look

            "You and Zane are nothing alike so he'll get separate rules" came her reply "Now if you want to go and throw a temper tantrum go ahead to your room, you're grounded for the week so there's no where else to go"

            "Meaning?"

            "Quite simply you can't go out for the rest of the week and you're barred from the phone including your mobile for the night you can' talk to anyone not even Goten" Trunks glared at her he couldn't believe she was being like that

            "I hate you" he choked out and ran form the room, Bulma sighed

            "Being a mother isn't easy thing to do? She said to herself then turned to Cole who had just woken up "I hope you and Jenna give me an easier time"

Right chapter 2 is finally finished, please review but NO FLAMES my life is to hectic without them. Thanks


	3. Teasing and Regret

The Price You Pay

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Thee_**

**_Teasing and regret_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_As you all know I do not own Trunks or Bulma they belong to the creator, however I do own Zane, Cole and Jenna who feature heavily in this chapter especially Zane who's a bit of a bastard_

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's Chapter three quick like I promised it. Remember this is pretty much a fic on the Briefs family but the Briefs family as I see it, so you have Vegeta and Bulma ( DUH ) Trunks, but then you have Zane who is 2 years younger than his brother and than 3 month year old twins called Cole and Jenna that's how I normally see the family in my head, so just go alone with it, This is a fic based on TRUNKS though so don't worry, if you like my characters then I'll add them to more chapters and stories. Anyway Enjoy the story_

**__**

          Trunks stirred slightly in his sleep and smiled slightly, the sun was shining into his room through a gap in his curtains, he sat up in bed, and he couldn't wait to get outside and train or visit Goten. There was a knock on the door and he heard his mothers voice through the door

          "Wake up Trunks" she yelled

          "I am awake," he yelled back through the door

          "Good get up and dressed Trunks we have a busy day ahead of us" Trunks frowned as memories from the previous day swamped him.

          "Great" he muttered "I forgot I'm grounded" he got up and slowly made his way round his bedroom before jumping into his en-suit bathroom, once he had showered and done what he needed to, he slowly got dressed and made his way down stairs.

          He dragged himself into the kitchen to see his mother feeding his sister, while Cole happily smashed his cup against the high chair, he glared at them both. Why did they have to be so noisy? He threw himself into the chair in ill grace and began eating

          "Morning Trunks" Bulma said, he muttered a reply, she turned back to Jenna and sighed as she saw the sulky look covering his face, this was going to be a hard day. The door opened again and her other son Zane rushed in, he was only 2 years younger than Trunks and yet he seemed just as old as him, especially since he was finally beginning to grow in height, his hair was as wild as ever and his blue eyes still held the same glint of knowledge in them that they always had. He now dropped his school bag by his seat, smiled at Cole who gave a babyish smile back and then at his Mum

          "Hiya Mum" he said happily, looking at his watch

          "Hi Zane sleep well?" he nodded, 

          "Yep, didn't get to sleep till 3 but once I did I was out like a light" she smiled at him; at least one of her sons was in a good mood.

          "What were you doing?" she asked curiously

          "Work on my laptop and then I was on the phone for a while" he replied going slightly red

          "On the phone to Tia?" she questioned, he nodded his head

          "Yep that's the one" he replied, choking his food down in a hurry

          "What are you doing today?" he asked, sparing a look at Trunks who glared at him

          "Me and Trunks are going shopping first and then I'm going to start redecorating The house and your brother is going to help me" Zane grinned as he turned to his brother

          "Sounds like you're going to have a fun packed day Bro" he said with a snigger, Trunks smiled back while sticking his finger back up at the other boy.

          "Only one Trunks" he said repeating the action "Sure you don't want two?" he stuck up his two fingers at him "But then again mate you aren't even worth this" he gave him the wanker sign.

          "Zane isn't it time for you to go to school" Zane glanced at the clock

          "Not yet Mum" he replied "I still got plenty of time" she shook her head

          "Go and leave your brother alone" Zane pouted but stood up anyway

          "Thrown out of my own home, this isn't fair" he said grabbing his chest "Don't cha love me anymore Mama?" he said, Bulma grinned

          "Get out of here before I ground you" he kissed her cheek and tickled Jenna under the chin, he gently ruffled Cole's black hair then turned to Trunks who  was staring moodily at his food 

          "Have fun Bro, I'll be thinking of you all day and I'll be sure to tell Goten and Mel that you're grounded" Trunks swore at him

          "You do and I'll kill you little Bro the next time you come in" Zane shrugged his shoulders

          "I'm terrified Trunks really really scared" then he left out of the backdoor on his way to knock on his girlfriends door

          "Ignore him Trunks, he's just in a teasing mood today" Bulma said calmly. Trunks shrugged

          "You think I care about what he does?" he replied, Bulma hid a smile, everyone could tell that Zane and Trunks would happily die for each other, people at their school had already learned that if you messed with either one of them you had the other one to deal with. They had the same personality as she and Vegeta had, Trunks was Vegeta and Zane was her, so the teasing and insults went on continuously between the two of them.

          "Are you ready?" she said, he stood up and nodded, she grinned "then you can take Jenna and change her into the clothes I've already laid out and I'll do Cole" Trunks looked outraged

          "Mum she's my sister I'm not going to dress her, she's my future subject it's demeaning for the heir to the Saiyan thorn to dress anyone bar himself" he stopped as he saw the glare on her face

          "Trunks change her now, and don't talk crap like that again" he growled and picked her up and took her to the pink bedroom that was hers. He couldn't believe what a bad day this was going to be. He placed the baby on the dresser and looked at her, his eyes softening slightly and a small smile coming to his face before he remembered that he was in a foul mood. He went through all the motions ignoring her till the very end when she was dressed in a small blue dress and grinning at him, then he quickly dropped a small kiss on her head

          "Lets hope you don't become friends with a Son, otherwise you'll end up in trouble Sis, more trouble then it's worth." Jenna watched him through large purple black eyes and grinned adorably at him instead, before reaching out for his hair to grab.

          He walked downstairs with her to see Bulma already waiting holding Cole. She smiled

          "Good lets go" she held out Cole to him "Hold both of them for a moment why I pick the car out" he nodded shifting Jenna so he could take Cole in his other arm, he gave his brother a quick glance before looking away, Cole was definitely going to look like their dad when he was older.

          "Can't I just stay here mum, I've done Jenna for you that should be enough shouldn't it?" he demanded, she smiled and shook her head

          "No Trunks it's only the beginning" Trunks sighed, somehow he had the feeling his mum had a lot more planned for him today then she told either of them 

there you go chapter three, anyway please Review but no flames ok? I'll see how quickly I can get chapter four up for you.


End file.
